


Daddy Over Santa

by MochiMinWriting



Category: Big Bang (Band), Big Bang (KPOP), G-Dragon - Fandom, K-pop, Kwon Jiyong - Fandom, gd - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, daddy fluff, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: Jiyong dresses up as Santa for his daughter but her reaction isn't what he expected.





	Daddy Over Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my Tumblr @khhunniewriting

##  **Christmas Special 🎄**

The mall was completely packed with people running from store to store to try and finish their Christmas shopping. Jiyong kept his beanie low and scarf high enough to conceal his identity as he pushed his daughter’s stroller. Even though people were too busy to notice him he knew he had to take precautions or else he would risk having you and Ji-Eun swamped by fans. 

You hooked your arm around his walking beside him as he leads the way out. It was nice to have Jiyong around so close to the holidays. Many other years you had to struggle to get him home on time. He had missed Ji-Eun’s first Christmas and even the one before that thanks to his tour scheduling. Now that she was a year old he made sure to plan well and allow himself the time to be with you two during Christmas. 

As he made it to the center of the mall he spotted the long line that leads to the mall’s greatest Holiday attraction, pictures with Santa Clause. Walking past the line and getting closer to Santa Jiyong saw how happy the kids looked as they got their picture taken. 

“What is it?” you asked when he suddenly stopped. Following his line of sight, you saw he was looking at the families that were walking out with their picture in hand. 

“We should do that.”

“Take a picture with Santa?”

He nodded as he continued to look on. Currently, there was a little girl who looked to be his daughter’s age sitting with Santa. She was smiling brightly as she looked up at the man dressed in red. Her hands grabbing at the long white beard that fell beside her. “Wouldn’t Ji-Eun like that?”

You looked down at your daughter who wasn’t even looking in the right direction.

“That little girl seems happy.”

“She does” you acknowledged his observation. “But if you go up there I’m sure there will be plenty of people taking pictures. I thought you didn’t want pictures of Ji-Eun circulating the media.” Jiyong had been very private about you and his daughter. He didn’t like anyone getting involved in his personal life and kept the news about his family to a minimum. 

He sighed, “You’re right.”

“Hey…” You kissed his cheek when you saw he looked down. These were the moments he would think being an idol was hard. Many times he mentioned things he wanted to do but couldn’t. It was your job as a wife to remind him that everything was alright even if he couldn’t do it all. “Don’t worry, Ji-Eun is just happy when you are around. You don’t have to do anything else but be by her side.” You took your daughter out of the stroller and carried her so she was face to face with Jiyong. “Right Ji-Eun, you just love being with Daddy right?”

The little girl nodded with a huge smile that had her nose wrinkling up. 

“Give Daddy a kiss,” you told her. Ji-Eun was more than happy to comply. She held her Daddy’s face and gave her Daddy’s pouted lips a kiss. 

“I still want to take her picture with Santa.”

“Maybe we can get Seungri to dress as Santa again.” You remembered him dressing up once before. At the time you were only dating Jiyong and Seungri told you some very important information. “I wonder if he has any more secrets to tell me about naughty Jiyong.”

Jiyong laughed awkwardly as he took his daughter from you. “I don’t know what you are talking about.” He walked ahead of you leaving you to push the empty stroller.

He would never tell Seungri to dress as Santa again but it did give him an idea. “You want to see Santa Ji-Eun?”

“Yes,” the little girl answered although she lacked the knowledge of who Santa was. ‘Yes’ was one of a few words that she knew and lately, she said yes to everything.

* * *

A few days before Christmas there was a party at YG for all of the idols and staff. Jiyong had asked you to go on with Ji-Eun since he had something he had to do first. When you showed up with Ji-Eun you were ambushed by Daesung and Seungri who immediately wanted to take her from you.

“Y/N please let her uncle Daesung hold her. You want to come with me right?” Daesung smiled and danced around goofily for her. Ji-Eun, of course, ate it all up and laughed.

But Seungri wouldn’t give up so easily. “Ji-Eun you don’t want to go with him. I will buy you anything you want~”

“How about this…” you set Ji-Eun down on the ground and adjusted her red velvet dress as she sat down on the carpeted floor. “Let’s have her choose who she wants to go with.”

The battle continued as Seungri and Daesung tried to get her attention. Ji-Eun made a motion to crawl over to Daesung but stopped when Seungri pulled out his phone and played a video of Jiyong. The familiar voice enticed the little girl. “Daddy?” she asked.

“Don’t play dirty Seungri! Ji-Eun that’s not your Daddy.”

You laughed at the sight of the two men who were down on their knees trying to get a one-year-old to favor them. 

“Jagiya” Jiyong called out to you. 

“Jiyong” you smiled when you saw your husband dressed as Santa. “Is this what you were doing?” It was so funny to see your fashionista husband dressed like a normal Santa. If he ever dressed like Santa you expected him to be in a sharp looking red velvet suit, no burgundy maybe. He would probably have his hair dyed white like back in his Heartbreaker days. You pulled his hat up to check his hair color. “Oh, it’s still black.”

He knew what you were thinking. “I didn’t have enough time to go to a salon.” He pulled out some gold frame lensless glasses and put them on. “What do you think? Would you still love me if I look like this when I’m older?”

You laughed even louder, tears formed in the corners of your eyes. “You would never look like Santa but even if you did I would love you.” You pulled down his fake beard and gave him a kiss. “However I would ask you to shave.”

Both your attention went back to Daesung who shouted happily when Ji-Eun finally crawled her way over to him. He picked her up and spun around with a giggly Ji-Eun. 

That’s when Jiyong remembered he had to get in place. “Jagiya, I got a photographer and line of kids waiting for me. Bring Ji-Eun so we can take a picture.”

After he pointed out the location you realized Jiyong had made a replica of the mall Santa’s scene but better. Haru was the first in line followed by Sean’s kids and the rest of the YG family’s children. “You really went all out.”

“I said I wanted to that picture of my little girl with Santa and I’m going to get it.” He walked off to battle and sat down on the throne-like chair to begin taking pictures with the kids.

You got Ji-Eun from Daesung and took her to get in line. The wait wasn’t long, as you stood in line you could see the crowd around you growing. Many people were taking pictures with their phones as well. 

Ji-Eun’s hand grasped your necklace and leaned closer to you. She remained still as her eyes went to what was ahead. 

When you took a step forward she tugged on your necklace and gave a small hum that sounded uneasy. “What’s wrong Ji-Eun?” You removed your necklace from her hand and readjusted her in your arms so you could see her face. Her brows were deeply furrowed and her lips were pressed into a thin line as she looked in Santa’s direction.

She remained silent and turned away. The next step you took caused her to panic. She turned her head back and saw she was now close to the red and white man. “Look Ji-Eun it’s Santa.”

Ji-Eun held on tightly to your arm when you tried handing her over to him. “Mommy” she called out to you normally at first then her voice wavered. “Mom-my~” she finally frowned and began crying when she was on Jiyong’s lap.

It was easy to see Jiyong was surprised by her reaction. He bounced her up and down on his leg in a bit to comfort her. “It’s okay Ji-Eun.” He leaned forward to look at her but it only made things worse. Ji-Eun began to cry loudly. Her face had turned red as tears fell down her eyes.

“Shhh~ it’s okay princess” Jiyong continued to try but only made her scream. It was clear she didn’t like Santa when she kept reaching towards you. She desperately wanted to be taken away.

You complied and picked her up. It was surprising how loud she had gotten, you had never heard her cry so loudly before. Her tiny arms wrapped around your neck tightly and you could almost feel the racing of her heartbeat against your chest. “You don’t have to be scared of Santa.”

“No!” she screamed. 

Jiyong was horrified by his daughter’s reaction. All the other kids liked Santa. It was only Ji-Eun who had cried.

Daesung and Seungri came to help and tried showing Ji-Eun there was nothing to be afraid of. “Ji-Eun look Santa is nice” Daesung and Seungri both sat on Jiyong’s lap making his groan at their weight. “Nice Santa” Daesung gave Jiyong a kiss on the cheek before stroking his beard with a smile.

For a moment Ji-Eung stopped and looked on. Seungri thought she was fine now and took her from you but started whimpering as soon as he took her closer to Santa. “Hyung I think she’s scared.”

“Ji-Eun-ah~” Jiyong called out to her in a sweet voice. 

She recognized it as her father’s but was confused because she didn’t see him anywhere. “Daddy” she cried.

“You want your Dad?” Seungri asked.

She quickly nodded. 

“This is your Daddy, look.” Seungri pulled down Jiyong’s beard and Ji-Eun stopped. 

“Daddy” she whined confused by what was going on. As soon as Seungri put the beard back in place Ji-Eun cried again. You giggled, finding it a bit funny how a simple costume could make her react this way. It was very clear Ji-Eun wanted nothing to do with Santa. She kept calling out for her Daddy but Jiyong couldn’t do anything because he would only make things worse.

“Come here Ji-Eun.” You decided it was best to take her away and calm her down while Jiyong got out of the costume. “I’ll go take her for a walk.”

When Jiyong was out of the costume he went looking for you and found you sitting at the table that was reserved for Big Bang. Ji-Eun was laying against your chest, she was now her regular calm self except for the puffy red eyes she had gained from all the crying. 

“Hey” Jiyong sat beside you two.

“Hey” you smiled at him knowing he was upset.

“Daddy!” Ji-Eun crawled into his lap and sat there while Jiyong wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head feeling bad for scaring his little girl. “Were you crying?”

She nodded.

“What happened?” Jiyong asked pretending not to know.

Even if she knew how to talk she wouldn’t want to talk about what happened earlier. 

“Ji-Eun met Santa but she didn’t like him,” you explained. “She was scared and kept crying for you.”

“Is that true?”

Ji-Eun nodded. 

“You prefer Daddy over Santa?” he asked and of course Ji-Eun smiled.

You laughed, “Do you even have to ask?” You ran your fingers through her soft baby hair and moved it out of her face. “She just wanted to see you.” The little girl clearly knew what you were saying. She started smiling again which made Jiyong feel better too.

Jiyong realized you were right all along. His little girl was happiest when he was around. That was enough for her.


End file.
